


Шоколад

by koganemushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Стив не любит сладкое, но шоколадки из тайников Баки продолжают исчезать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 84





	Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Stucky Swing Fest 2019  
Беты: ЛисенаК и smokeymoon

Баки любил Стива. И, хорошо, Стив тоже его любил, несмотря на весь багаж длиной в семьдесят лет. Но с этим пора было кончать! Лицемерие Стива перешло все мыслимые и немыслимые границы! Он, можно сказать, посягнул на святое. А самое печальное, никто в целом мире не поверил бы Баки, реши он рассказать, кто скрывается за белозубой улыбкой и проникновенными речами.

Мелкий воришка – вот кто!

Все его «Я не люблю сладкое» и «Яблочный пирог мой любимый десерт» ничего не стоили. С тех самых пор, когда пища перестала быть для Стива регулярным источником несварения желудка, он уничтожал любые сладости, оказавшиеся в его поле зрения. А если таковых не имелось, то Стив находил их не хуже, чем полицейская собака – раненого преступника. Но продолжал настаивать, что не питает ни малейшего пристрастия к десертам и шоколаду. Некоторое время Баки даже всерьез обдумывал вероятность того, что сыворотка Эрскина, помимо всего прочего, наделила Стива Роджерса еще и суперобонянием. Стив, конечно, рьяно отрицал это, но как еще ему удавалось раз за разом находить и опустошать все нычки Баки со сладостями? Не скрытые камеры же он установил в доме? Если бы это было так, Баки их уже давно нашел бы. Первые месяцы он несколько раз в сутки проверял иx арендованный по фальшивым документам дом на жучки всех видов и конфигураций. И не нашел ни одного. Либо о ниx со Стивом все действительно забыли, либо, что куда вероятнее, с ними просто не решались связываться. Как бы то ни было, ни одного жучка или скрытой камеры, вражеской или иной, Баки так и не обнаружил. Хотя в последнее время он совершал проверки гораздо реже, всего раз в неделю.

Но какие там камеры, если ему даже не удалось ни разу застать Стива на месте преступления. А сладости продолжали исчезать. Из спортивного интереса Баки спрятал по плитке шоколада в ящик с трусами и в жестяную банку со старыми открытками в платяном шкафу. Когда с этими тайниками Стив без труда расправился, в ход пошли дупло старой яблони на краю сада и отодвигающаяся половица под обеденным столом. Но тщетно! Даже тайник в пустой глиняной плошке на террасе не продержался дольше недели. А уж туда Стив, который не любил паутину и пауков с самого детства, точно не сунулся бы просто так.

И все-таки очередная нычка оказалась разграблена как раз в тот момент, когда Баки больше всего в ней нуждался! Прошлая ночь стала одной из самых плохих за целый месяц, если вообще не за весь тот год, что они провели в этом маленьком городке. Что ему снилось, Баки не помнил, но имел самые неприятные подозрения на этот счет. Потому что проснулся он, когда стиснул руку мирно спящего рядом Стива так сильно, что едва не переломал ему кости. А этот придурок еще и пытался возразить, что это совсем не больно и вообще все в порядке. Как бы не так! Даже в полутьме спальни Баки прекрасно видел наливающиеся синевой отпечатки пальцев на предплечье Стива. И это он еще пустил в ход правую руку. При одной мысли о том, что могло случиться, окажись на ее месте бионическая конечность, к горлу подступала тошнота. А Стив как на зло все продолжал настаивать, что не произошло ничего страшного. Да так истово, что даже сомнений не возникало: он искренне верит своим словам!

Чтобы не наговорить ему с утра пораньше кучу всего, о чем потом придется сожалеть, Баки буркнул, что идет на пробежку, и скатился с кровати. Он не глядя натянул спортивные штаны и худи, которая, кажется, принадлежала Стиву, сунул ноги в кроссовки и только тогда в нерешительности застыл на пороге. А потом неожиданно для самого себя действительно отправился бегать вдоль реки, хотя сперва собирался только пройтись по улице.

Но Стив время от времени пользовался этим самым маршрутом, и по первости все зазывал Баки с собой. Вероятно, в утренних пробежках крылся некий потаенный смысл. Некая нирвана, недоступная простым смертным вроде Баки. Не мог же Стив бегать просто так ни свет ни заря?

Пару часов спустя Баки прояснил для себя сразу две вещи. Первая: еще как мог! И вторая: у Стива точно были скрытые мазохистские наклонности. Ничем иным желание регулярно бегать по тропинке, которую и дорогой-то было назвать нельзя, не объяснялось. Но и у самого Баки, видимо, имелись те же самые мазохистские наклонности, которые он подцепил от Стива, не иначе. Потому что после нескольких часов борьбы с болотистой почвой и древесными корнями, которые так и норовили свалить с ног, Баки неожиданно почувствовал себя намного спокойнее. Точнее, ему настолько сильно надоело бегать, что несмотря на ночное происшествие, захотелось домой. И ладно, он готов был признать это – к Стиву хотелось не меньше. Иначе тот, чего доброго, отправится на поиски. Потому что, собираясь на прогулку, про телефон Баки, как истинное дитя своего времени, даже не подумал. Что наверняка добавит Стиву еще один повод для тревоги. Это своей безопасностью мистер «Все хорошо, кости быстро срастутся» пренебрегал при любом удобном случае. В отношении Баки он себе такой безалаберности не позволял к вящему раздражению последнего.

Всю дорогу до дома Баки мрачно думал, как сложно любить человека без малейшего инстинкта самосохранения. А поскольку убежал он далеко и обратный путь выходил неблизкий, то времени на размышления хватило с лихвой. Баки как раз успел прийти к выводу, что с легкомысленным отношением Стива к своему здоровью пора что-то делать, и порядком проголодаться. Ему просто нечеловечески хотелось шоколада! И надо же было Стиву выбрать это самое утро, чтобы опустошить тайник под диванной подушкой!

Справедливости ради Баки был готов признать, что это был не столько тайник, сколько случайное место, куда он пару дней назад не глядя сунул шоколадный батончик, когда они со Стивом внезапно перешли от мирного просмотра какого-то фильма к более приятному времяпрепровождению. Одного раза им тогда показалось мало, и они сменили место действия на спальню, едва не сбив по ходу движения журнальный столик. Поэтому про батончик до этого самого момента Баки и не вспоминал. И вот сейчас, в момент острой нужды, когда ему так срочно потребовалась порция шоколада, пространство под подушкой оказалось пустым.

Виновник пропажи обнаружился неподалеку: в кухне за приготовлением яичницы с сосисками. На звук шагов он обернулся от плиты с таким облегчением во взгляде и счастливой улыбкой на губах, что Баки едва не сменил гнев на милость. Но вовремя одернул себя: он суров, силен духом и телом, его не разжалобить невинными глазами. Если он сейчас отвлечется на губы Стива, то никакого серьезного разговора не выйдет, все точно окончится сексом, а справедливость должна быть восстановлена немедленно, и точка!

– Ты опять? – вышло как-то недостаточно сурово, но главное было начать.

– Я опять – что? – Стив очень искренне изобразил абсолютную озадаченность, даже плечами повел для полноты картины. Он по обыкновению готовил завтрак в одних штанах, которые держались на узких бедрах на честном слове. От них так просто было избавиться, просто подцепив пальцем за пояс и потянув вниз. Баки мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Сегодня он не купится на такие дешевые трюки, даже обнаженный торс Стива не сможет отвлечь его от цели!

– Много что! Но конкретно сейчас ты, – Баки наставил на Стива бионический указательный палец, – мелкий воришка, который неделями подъедает мой шоколад втихушку, даже дупло и кашпо на террасе опустошил! Но диванную подушку я тебе не прощу! Этот батончик был дорог моему сердцу, так и знай.

Когда Стив только ласково улыбнулся вместо того, чтобы смутиться и покраснеть, как это бывало всегда, стоило поймать его на откровенной лжи, Баки забеспокоился. Не мог же шоколад пропадать сам собой?

– Бак, ты в курсе, что хранить шоколад, да еще в открытой упаковке, в дупле старого дерева и глиняном кашпо, в котором, кстати говоря, полно паутины, негигиенично?

– И поэтому ты решил его съесть, чтобы спасти меня… От чего? От страшных инфекций?

– Нет, конечно, – невозмутимо ответил Стив, и когда Баки уже был готов ринуться в наступление, продолжил: – Не ел я твой шоколад, я вообще не люблю сладкое, если ты не заметил.

Кипя праведным гневом, Баки шагнул к нему и чувствительно ткнул все тем же бионическим пальцем в голую грудь. Но Стив только поймал его ладонь и прижал к себе, не давая отстраниться.

– А кто, позволь спросить, из вот этиx самыx рук, – Баки, как он надеялся, угрожающе потряс свободной рукой у Стива перед носом, – слопал не далее как день назад полкоробки шоколадных трюфелей, а?

Кажется, приближаться к Стиву вплотную все-таки было плохой идеей. Очень плохой идеей, потому что когда Баки чувствовал бионической ладонью гулкий стук его сердца, сердиться на него становилось все труднее. Какое уж тут восстановление справедливости! Баки был в шаге от того, чтобы упасть перед Стивом на колени и стянуть с него штаны. И черт с ним, с шоколадом, есть вещи и послаще. Судя по сбившемуся дыxанию и раскрасневшимся губам, Стив сейчас думал примерно в том же направлении. Ну что поделать, не зря ведь говорят, что у дураков мысли сходятся! Тем более, что упоминание о трюфелях, которые Баки медленно скармливал Стиву с рук, прерываясь на долгие поцелуи со вкусом шоколада, только подстегнуло и без того разыгравшееся воображение.

– А ты думаешь, существует хоть что-то, чего я не приму от тебя? – совершенно не стесняясь, Стив демонстративно окинул Баки взглядом с ног до головы и машинально облизнулся. – Но я и правда считаю негигиеничным хранить шоколад в непредназначенных для этого местах. Поэтому я просто убрал его на кухню. Я думал, ты видел, – извиняющимся тоном добавил Стив и указал на шкафчик слева от окна.

Тот самый, в который Баки никогда не заглядывал, потому что там хранились сто сортов чая этого обормота, которому кофе, видите ли, не нравится.

При ближайшем рассмотрении все три полки, кроме самой верхней, отведенной под чай, оказались доверху забиты всевозможными плитками шоколада и шоколадными батончиками! Теми самыми или точно таких марок, которые якобы стащил Стив.

Не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд Стива, Баки схватил первую попавшуюся шоколадку, содрал с нее обертку и запихнул в рот сразу половину, блаженно застонав. И продолжил постанывать от удовольствия до самого конца! Ему было нечего стыдиться: Стив делал первый глоток чая по утрам едва ли не с предоргазменым выражением лица. Когда потребность в глюкозе была наконец удовлетворена, Баки облизнул испачканные губы и поднял наконец взгляд на Стива. Тот дышал, будто только что пробежал марафон. Встретившись с ним глазами, Баки мотнул головой в сторону ведущей на второй этаж лестницы и одними губами произнес:

– Спальня.

– А завтрак? – попытался напомнить Стив и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, что однако никак не помогло ему скрыть крепкий стояк в штанах. На что Баки еще раз медленно облизал губы и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда Стив судорожно втянул воздух.

– Я только что позавтракал. И теперь я хочу сладкого.

Пару часов спустя, когда они приняли душ и устроились в постели с принесенным Стивом завтраком, Баки лениво заметил:

– Я одного понять не могу: если ты не ел шоколад, то как, во имя всего святого, ты отыскал все мои тайники?!

– Ящик с трусами это теперь тайник? Слабовато, Бак, не ожидал от тебя. Возраст, видимо, берет свое!

Стив старательно делал вид, что увлечен круассаном, а не беседой, но от Баки не укрылось, как стремительно заалели его уши. Попался! Вот только на чем?

– Стиви, Стиви, – пропел Баки, улыбаясь, – нехорошо обманывать старших!

– Ты старше только на год, придурок! – привычно отозвался тот, но Баки на подначку не купился.

– Мне кажется или ты что-то от меня скрываешь? Потому что если ты не охотился за моим шоколадом, есть лишь одно объяснение тому, как ты нашел все мои нычки. Ты сам пытался что-то спрятать и так нервничал при этом, что не один раз перепрятывал!

И – бинго! Вслед за ушами румянец стремительно залил шею и грудь Стива, который нервно взлохматил отросшую челку и опустил взгляд, словно его поймали с поличным.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, Баки.

Врать он так и не научился! Продолжая широко улыбаться, Баки ткнул Стива в бок:

– Что это? Ну, давай, поделись с классом. А то ведешь себя так, словно обручальное кольцо перепрятывал в ожидании подходящего момента.

Уже договаривая последнюю фразу, Баки почувствовал, как напрягся Стив у него под боком. Но не мог же он?.. Это ведь невозможно, да?! Или нет, возможно, но так просто не бывает!

Когда Стив отнял ладонь от лица и поднял голову, Баки уже все понял.

– Ну вот, ты меня раскусил. Не так я планировал озвучить этот вопрос, но мои планы в конечном итоге всегда летят ко всем чертям, – голос Стива дрогнул, его покрасневшие глаза заметались по лицу Баки, словно он был не уверен в том, какой ответ услышит на свой вопрос. Словно он боялся услышать его!

Стив говорил что-то еще о том, как много Баки для него значит, как он никогда не xотел никого другого рядом. Но Баки его не слушал. В голове было пусто и гулко, и рядом сидел Стив, нервно теребящий челку и никак не желающий понять, что Баки уже давным давно сделал свой выбор, от которого не оступится теперь никогда. Но в отличие от Стива, который пошел на второй круг в своем признании, Баки не собирался тратить время на объяснения очевидного. Да у него бы и не получилось подобрать правильных слов! Поэтому он, даже не дождавшись вопроса, просто сказал:

– Да, согласен, – и когда Стив застыл на середине фразы, притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать наконец. Пару минут спустя он через силу оторвался от зацелованных губ и проговорил задыхающимся шепотом: – Во имя всего святого, только не говори, что мое обручальное кольцо сейчас спрятано в ржавой консервной банке на чердаке?

Судя по тому, как комично округлились глаза Стива, Баки попал в яблочко! И куда деваться, если у дураков и правда мысли сходятся?


End file.
